


lucky boy

by homeboy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluffy, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Woosan, sansang, woosang - Freeform, woosansang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeboy/pseuds/homeboy
Summary: apparently, yeosang hasn't had luck in mostly... every single moment of his life. of course, there's some exceptions.but this isn't one of them.when he starts liking senior jung wooyoung, his luck ends. chaos ensue.inspired in real events
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 15





	lucky boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is my first fan fiction and it's a very fluffy, dumb story.   
> it was inspired in my friend's real life, she used to do all yeosang does but unfortunately she didn't end up with two boyfriends. 
> 
> but she does have bad luck.   
> anyway, hope y'all like it.

**lucky boy**

**woosansang**

so apparently, yeosang hasn't had luck in mostly... every single moment of his life. of course, there's some exceptions.

but this isn't one of them. 

the school year started and well, yeosang started liking this one guy, who he discovered was on the third year of high school. jung wooyoung. 

a friend of his friend's boyfriend, he had learned. 

the thing is: yeo's shy. so shy he barely manages to start conversations with wooyoung or even say 'hi' when they bump into each other at the hall. the conversations always have to be started by hongjoong, and they always end as quick as they started. 

yeosang even has his number and instagram, and sometimes he replies to wooyoung's stories... nothing more than a 'ur cute today haha' and 'wow wish i was there too'. 

to be honest, that's a hell of a progress. 

almost a month after they first met, he caught himself doing things rather stupid, like writing 'wooyoung, i love you' on post-its and sticking them to his face. hongjoong often tries to rip it off, but there's no use – yeosang will do it again and again –.

one day, after doing that, his teacher – who was really angry from previous classes – spared a glance, furrowed his eyebrows and just said "go to the principal, right. now."

yeo even replied with a "why?" 

he could swear that it would come smoke from the old man's ears. 

the guy just pointed to his face, and yeosang, blushing, went straight to the principal's office. 

didn't even try to knock it off. 

[...]

so now, sitting in a small room with the secretary, he stares at the window. he doesn't notices that someone has sat by his side .

"what did you do?" wooyoung asked, brushing yeo's arm slightly. 

"i-" 

"what's that on your cheek?"

"in my what"

"you both can come in." the secretary calls, pointing to the office. 

[...]

"still coming here, mr. jung? thought you'd be way more responsible after all these years... guess i was wrong." the principal says, deception clear on his face. "so, why're you here?"

"i perhaps may have danced during the class– but it was before the teacher even got to the room! i swear." he whined. 

"what am i going to do with you, huh? you're so close to graduating, mr. jung. when will you stop being so childish and acting like a man?"

yeosang struggled to hold his laughter, he almost forgot that in a couple of minutes there would be him. 

[...]

"i hope you don't do that anymore, mr. kang. that's the first and hopefully the last time i'll see you here because of those conditions. you can go."

yeo nodded and bowed, whispering "i'm sorry."

when he got out of the office, he almost fell when someone jumped on his back. " oh shit, sorry sangie."

sangie? that's new. 

yeosang could feel butterflies on his stomach. 

he blinked slowly, almost hesitant as he stared at wooyoung who handed himthe post-it that was previously on his face. "we didn't get to talk about this."

"how can you be so sure it's about you?" 

"i can't, but i assumed it was since you blushed when i asked you-"

"shut up, it's you."

wooyoung smirked. "nice"

[...]

later on, woo sent yeosang a text, asking him out. yeosang, ever so excited, answered right away telling he'd be happy to go out with wooyoung. they went on a date at a ice cream shop that existed next to their school. 

eventually, they got really close. to the point they'd go everywhere together, and go out in multiple dates. seonghwa even joked they were dating. 

yeosang always brushed it off, he didn't want to make wooyoung uncomfortable. 

the first time they kissed... it was pure magic. so good and nice, warm and shit. 

yeosang swore he was in love. 

those three weeks were heaven, except, like said before, yeosang isn't that lucky. he knew something bad would happen. 

and he saw wooyoung talking to a girl. very friendly. that's not even the worse part. 

i mean, wooyoung's a social butterfly, he talked to everybody everywhere and every time they got out it was like dating a politician. jokes on you, wooyoung and the girl kissed. 

yeosang could've been smarter and asked him what was all that about, but he decided to ignore wooyoung. 

hongjoong called him childish and dumb. 

he was right. 

[...]

to say yeosang was heartbroken was an understatement. the poor boy would cry every time he saw wooyoung – silently, on seonghwa's shoulder –. not wanting to see their friend sadder, hongjoong had the amazing idea of looking for another boy. 

if wooyoung was going around kissing everyone, then so could yeosang, right?

but yeo didn't want no boy, he just wanted to get over wooyoung and maybe cry while playing overwatch. 

"okay, so this is choi san, he's yunho's friend and he's so hot, he's- oh my god, sangie-"

hearing that nickname broke yeosang's heart even more. he just smiled through the pain, he didn't want his friends to get even more worried. 

"he plays the guitar! how cool is that?! and have you seen his body? he's dorito shaped, yeah of course- so beautiful."

hongjoong stood by hwa's side, looking jealous. 

"i hate to be that person, i really do. but i don't want to be disappointed again."

"you have to give him a chance at least."

"i'll think about it."

[...]

after days passing by, yeosang was finally feeling better. he didn't even cry on the shower anymore.

just sometimes. 

he sat alone on the benches in front of the school, waiting for hongjoong to take him to the mall when a boy sat by his side. 

yeo murmured "not again."

he knew that was choi san, and he wasn't feeling like chatting. 

[...]

yeo ruffled his hair, eyes boring over san. "no shit." 

"i'm telling you- yunho told me dragon ball was better than naruto. i almost hit him. can you believe it?!" san giggled. "so... i was wondering if-"

"no."

"what the fuck? you didn't let me finish-"

"we're not going on a date."

"but-"

"no ifs, ands or buts. i'm not ready." 

even when san got quiet, yeosang could swear he was hearing how loud his thoughts were. 

"wow, hongjoong isn't picking up." yeosang whispers to himself. 

"you're waiting for him as well?" as he finish his sentence, he stands up, waving at something behind them. 

"oh, so you guys met already?"

"you think i don't know what's all about? you always make those shitty ass plans, i told you i didn't want to meet san! why didn't you listen to me?!" yeo spits out, standing up as well and looking angrily at hongjoong, who had both his mouth and eyes wide open. 

"i just thought-"

"yeah, that's the problem.  _ you  _ always think.  _ you  _ always make the decision for me. but hyung, guess what, i can make my own decisions and be happy on my own."

hongjoong and san stared at each other, the oldest biting his knuckles. "you know what? you're absolutely right, maybe it's better if you're all alone. i'm done."

san's quiet, looking at the ground. he doesn't say anything else, just walks away. yeosang keeps looking at hongjoong, he doesn't know what to do now, or what to say. then, they hear a loud 'for fucks sake watch where you go'' 

they turn to find wooyoung on top of san, both rubbing their foreheads. 

yeosang panics, rushing to his house 

[...]

"we're dating!" san exclaims to hongjoong, both skipping here and there happily. 

so, that's totally not what yeosang was expecting when wooyoung told hongjoong he had news. 

woosan – as the fujoshis at school started calling them – were dating. that's cool, that's fine and that's absolutely not yeosang's business. 

it's not like he still has a crush on wooyoung, right?

wrong. 

you see, seeing your crush with someone else was heartbreaking enough, but...

no buts. he was devastated. 

seonghwa told him to suck it up and stop worrying. yeosang could only hope it would happen. 

of course it would! he could look for another person, even though he wanted wooyoung. even though he was jealous. 

he started sobbing as soon as he heard the "we're dating" phrase, running to the bathroom. 

seonghwa even tried to comfort him. although it didn't work. however he made a decision while crying his eyes and heart out: he would get over it. 

and for once, he did it. he even got a betta fish. his mom did not question, she just wanted him to be a little better. after all, she couldn't stand hearing him cry on the shower and tell her after it was just because of school. 

at the end of the year, while signing year books, woosan appeared in front of him. 

he wanted to die. 

"sign mine?" woo asked, puppy eyes shining brightly. 

yeo pouts. why not?

"yeah, yeah... sure." he signed san's, looking at wooyoung. he not so secretly wanted to write something special and thoughtful. 

woo shoved his book on yeosang's hands. "wanna write something too." he whined. 

yeo didn't know what to write, so he settled with "even though we got distant, i wish i could make things better. i hope next year we can sort all of it out. i hope we can still be friends. 

— kang yeosang."

"wow, you almost wrote a fucking bible." san snickers, peaking behind yeo's shoulder. and yeosang, being a scaredy-cat, yelled and threw the yearbook on the floor. "jesus, relax."

woo giggled, hugging san by the side. "here's your book, sangie. if i were you i'd read it at home."

damn. 

sangie.

"o-okay."

[...]

"no fucking way." hongjoong yelled, shaking yeosang by his shoulders. "GO READ IT RIGHT NOW!"

"i'll drown myself in my own tears if it's bad."

"hi sangie! hope you still wanna be my friend- wait, that wasn't a good start. i'll start again. hi sangie! i miss you so much. hongjoong told me why you got distant and i can only tell i understand. to be honest, i kissed minhee because her boyfriend had broken up with her, and she was lonely and i wanted her to feel better. i wasn't thinking too much and i'm sorry i hurt you. 

i'm really sorry i didn't run after you, i don't know why i didnt. but now me and san would like a chance to make things right, and it may be weird, but we love you. 

text me if you want to try."

"HONGJOONG WHAT THE FUCK?!"

[...]

yeosang couldn't keep his happiness on his body, he jumped here and there, giggling like a teenager. well, he was one, after all. 

but that's not the point. 

the point is: the next day, he run after woosan and hugged them. of course, he didn't like san that way, but he'd try as harder as he could to win both of their hearts. 

"so... we're dating?"

"we have plenty of time to figure it out, we don't have to label ourselves-"

"sannie, shut up baby." woo shushes him. "yes, we're dating."

yeosang couldn't be happier. he got to stay with wooyoung and san. 

sometimes luck isn't everything, but in this case, yeosang could tell he was very lucky. 


End file.
